Talk:K-ON! (Anime)
So far So far, most of it is directly from wikipedia, like the other page too (which I don't like much, but I would not know how to gather so damn much information from other pages). I have a problem with the references that I just don't understand...Any help there would be great! I don't know if I should add the movie here too (I would prefer if it would have it's own page) and I haven't add the DVD/Bluray releases yet since they are still incomplete. Some music links don't exist yet and I can't find the infobox template. To put it short: the two pages are still huge building lots and any help would be much appreciated! ;)Norleon (talk) 21:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Finishing the page okay, so far, the "plot" and "publication" are rewritten and the infobox is fine too. the "Music" and "Reception" sections are still from wikipedia. the "DVD and Blu-ray compilation volumes", "CD's" and also the "Insert songs" need clean-ups. I can rewrite the last two sections too if somebody else fixes the rest, like searching for the release dates of the DVD's and so on. If we continue like this, the anti-wikipedia struggle will be over in no time.Norleon (talk) 18:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :There is a lot of info to get rid of, I mean, I got rid of something talking about the death of a composer, which isn't relevant. Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::True, I also tried to remove the really unimportant facts. I just finished the "music" text and I am now finished as well. ;)Norleon (talk) 23:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Done with my part.Norleon (talk) 19:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wait are we done? Everything seems nice, but I can't be sure... Deathmanstratos (talk) 19:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) No, not yet, some sections still need to be brought to the actual status since they are expired in some areas. I've created a new template which focusses on sections that still need to be cleaned up. I will ad it to the section who are still incomplete.Norleon (talk) 19:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC)) merging pages another thing kept me thinking for a while. what do we do with the movie? I think it's okay for it to have an own page (for the plot for example), but we should add it here as well, shouldn't we? It is technically part of the anime and also has own music that would naturally fit into the "music" and "reception" sections of this page. How should we proceed?Norleon (talk) 20:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :No that'd be messy when you think about it, and if we kept a part separate, there would be no point. We can add a small summary and a link to the page on the anime page, probably. Deathmanstratos (talk) 20:18, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::sounds good. should it be mentioned in the infobox?Norleon (talk) 20:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll do the infobox, I think. Deathmanstratos (talk) 20:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::okay.Norleon (talk) 20:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) DVD and Blu-ray compilation volumes This section doesn't make much sense to me. On the Volume pages it mostly states wat chapters are adapted into the anime. In this section it sounds like one Volume is two episodes, or am I interpreting it wrong? Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :but that is just as it is. For example, the first season was published in seven DVD or BD volumes and each volume contained just two episodes and one special (Ura-On).Norleon (talk) 19:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC)